


The Many Lives of Harry Potter

by kitkatkira



Series: Drabbles and Plotbunnies Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't ask when the next chapter will be cos' the plotbunny will decide, Drabble and Plotbunnies Stories, F/M, Gender Bender, Gods & Goddesses, Het, Implied Incest maybe(nothing graphic just mentions of it), M/M, Master of Death, Not Beta Read, OOC, Parallel Universes, Possessive Tendencies, Reincarnation, Slash, femharry, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkira/pseuds/kitkatkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Earth, Death took Harry’s soul to the Elemental Lands to be reincarnated. And as always with Harry, his new lives will always be interesting and never boring. So his first new life in the Elemental Lands begins as he’s reborn as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Part 01

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Naruto x Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: (Kaguya/FemHarry x Shinju), many more to come…
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Het, FemHarry, Gender Bender, Gender Swap, Angst, Master-of-Death, Reincarnation, Parallel Universe, Gods & Goddesses, Possessive Tendencies, Implied Incest maybe(nothing graphic just mentions of it) and many more…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or make money out of writing this. 
> 
> Not Beta’d (I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I’m not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

** ~ Prologue ~ **

 

Ever since Harry accidentally completed the Deathly Hallows and became the Master of Death, he was unable to die properly and be reunited with his loved ones in the afterlife. It seems that Death did not want to let his Master go so after he died, Death would always reincarnate him into a newborn (be it male or female) with all of his memories intact and he would always have his striking emerald green eyes no matter what body he is reborn in.

 

It was really hard to cope with his new lives at first, especially after far too many reincarnations and having all of his past lives memories brought with him to his new life. But soon, he became used to it and even found ways to cope with all the extra memories inside his head. Many many years passed since his first life as Harry Potter and soon, people started dying as the Earth around them grew too old to support the lives on Earth.

 

Earth was no longer a young planet. It was old and running on its last fumes. Death, not wanting his Master to die along with the planet, pulled his Master's soul to a new parallel universe to a new world where he could continue his reincarnation cycles. And so his new reincarnation cycle beings in the new world called the Elemental Lands.

 

**++ Naruto x HP ..Harry*Potter.. HP x Naruto ++**

 

* * *

 

 

** ~ Chapter 01 – Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Part 01 ~ **

 

Harry's first reincarnation in the Elemental Lands was as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a demon princess and heiress to the Ōtsutsuki Clan. The Ōtsutsuki Clan was not originally from the Elemental Lands but from a whole different planet altogether. They were aliens to the people of the Elemental Lands. But the people have accepted them into their world so the Ōtsutsuki Clan became a part of the people in the Elemental Lands.

 

Here in the Elemental Lands, Death had a different appearance from when they were on Earth. On Earth, Death was always cloaked in a black hooded robe and always had a large black scythe in his hand. His features are always covered in shadows so Harry doesn’t know what Death really looks like on Earth.

 

But here in the Elemental Lands, Death wore a large white robe, had long, shaggy white hair and two red horns protruding from his head. His face was demonic in appearance, with his dark greyish blue-coloured skin, his mouth full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue. Death also carries a set of prayer beads in one hand and was always seen with a tantō in its mouth when he’s not using it.

 

Harry, or rather Kaguya now, thought that Death was trying to be funny when he reincarnated her as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki because Kaguya's appearance somewhat resembles Death's. Kaguya had two large horns protruding out from her head, much like Death. She also possessed the Byakugan in her normal set of striking emerald green pupil-less eyes, and had a third eye on the centre of her forehead which eyelid’s parted vertically and had the power of the Rinne Sharingan in it. She, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, princess and heiress to the Ōtsutsuki Clan was more powerful than anyone in her clan and was beautifully in appearance as well.

 

Anyway, her reincarnated life as Kaguya went rather well even if there was no magic at all here and that she has no magical powers other than her Byakuran and Kekkei Mōra. Her motto to dealing with her new reincarnated life is to treat every new start as if it is going to be her last and that she should live her life to the fullest.

 

The Elemental Lands was a fairly young world. There was no electricity, no high-rise buildings or even some form of standard money being used. People lived in wooden houses or huts that they build for themselves. They walked or used animals to travel anywhere and they trade things or live stocks with each other for things they that need since there was no form of standard money.

 

Just like with her previous reincarnations, she adapted and coped with all the new changes. Using her past memories, she made the people’s lives more easier with suggestions on how to improve. Like how to make a more stable house, tips on making farming more easier, how to make simple food delicious tasting and many many more. The people loved her as she was kind and caring to everyone she met.

 

One day while Kaguya was out gathering wild herbs, she happened upon a cavern tunnel. Curious, she decided to explore the tunnel to see where it leads and soon found herself in front of a large ancient tree that resonance with a powerful aura. The feeling Kaguya felt when she's near the tree was as if she was coming home. Like the feeling of magic back in her previous world, Earth. And because of that, she would always visit the tree whenever she had any free time just to be near the tree and feel its aura.

 

It was during one of her visits that she met the spirit of the tree. The spirit looks like one of the normal humans with long brown hair and brown eyes. The spirit was curious as to why she would visit his tree over and over again just to stare or rest near it. Kaguya explained to the spirit that she just wanted to be near the tree to feel its aura because it reminded her of something in her past. Deeming that she was not a threat to his tree, the spirit introduced himself as Shinju.

 

Years passed and Shinju and Kaguya grew close to one other. Kaguya found out that Shinju was actually a tree spirit turned god after many years of people praying to his ancient tree like he was some deity. One day, he woke up to find that he could change his spirit form to a physical one where people could see his form. Even with his physical form, he couldn't wander far from his tree. So in actual fact, he was a lesser god in this world compared the Death, who was one of the higher gods in the entire universe.

 

With Shinju confessing about his godhood, Kaguya also confessed that she was actually the Master/Mistress of Death. She told him about how she came about to the title and how Death didn't want her soul to return to the afterlife so she was reincarnated over and over again with her past memories intact. She told him that she was actually from a different parallel universe altogether and that when her world was dying, Death took her for her home world to this new universe and world to be reborn. So now, they knew each other's secrets.

 

**++ Naruto x HP ..Kaguya*Ōtsutsuki.. HP x Naruto ++**

 

She and Shinju didn't know how it happened but they knew that it was a surprise to both of them when they discovered that they had feelings for one another. It was awkward at first, neither of them knows what to do with their feelings. Shinju was a spirit turned god and Kaguya was the Master of Death who has been reincarnated too many times with her memories intact.

 

Their relationship with each other was anything but normal. But even so, they somehow made it work. Kaguya would help her clan and the people of the Elemental Lands to improve their everyday lives and whenever she had free time, she would spend it with her lover, the lonely tree god. They enjoy their times together, having as much fun and peaceful rest by just being at each other’s side. They wanted to enjoy it while it last because sooner or later, something or someone would disturb it and when it happened, they might not have the time to be together anymore.

 

**++ Naruto x HP ..TBC.. HP x Naruto ++**


	2. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they fell in love, had a family and enjoyed the peaceful times with each other. But soon, disaster strikes and the happy family fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: (Kaguya/FemHarry x Shinju), many more to come…
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Het, FemHarry, Gender Bender, Gender Swap, Angst, Master-of-Death, Reincarnation, Parallel Universe, Gods & Goddesses, Possessive Tendencies, Implied Incest maybe(nothing graphic just mentions of it) and many more…
> 
> A/N: Warning for some violence and character death in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or make money out of writing this. 
> 
> Not Beta’d (I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I’m not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

Kaguya smiled as her two-year old twin sons toddled around the ancient tree like it was their playground. Hagoromo, her first born, and Hamura, her second born, are blessed miracles born from her and Shinju. As it is, Shinju was now looking after their sons as they explored the area around the tree.

 

When she first found out that she was pregnant, Kaguya was shocked. Never in her mind had she thought that Shinju, a spirit turned god, could impregnate her. But the evidence was there and she bore two wonderful boys out of it. Shinju, who was uncertain about the pregnancy at first (him being a spirit god and all), but after meeting their baby boys, he fell in love with them and was now proud to call them his children.

 

After her pregnancy, Kaguya noticed that she and her boys were now different than all her clan people and the people of the Elemental Lands. She and her boys had some sort of energy flowing inside of them. It felt just like how her previous magical powers felt like but at the same time, it was different from magic. The energy flowed throughout their whole body and she knew by instinct that they could use the energy to do things, just like with magic. She could still remember the time when she asked Shinju about it.

 

**_\- Flashback -_ **

****

_Kaguya and Shinju sat leaning against the tree as they enjoyed the peaceful silence together. Their children was down for their nap time after lunch so they had some free time together before they wake up and demand them to play with them again._

_Really, where do children get their energy from to keep on going like they do? Anyway, now that they have some quiet time alone, she could ask him about the energy that she felt inside of her and their children._

_“Hey Shinju, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Ever since after my pregnancy, I could feel some sort of strange energy inside my body. Even our children have that energy inside them. Do you know anything about the energy?”_

_“Oh.” Shinju blushed bright red as he said that. Kaguya was now really curious as to why he blushed so heavily._

_“So? Aren’t you going to explain?”_

_“I.. Umm… You see…” stammered Shinju as Kaguya looked at him in amusement. It was too funny to see him so out of character, blushing, stammering and gesturing wildly as he tries to explain. “When we did.. You know... I.. Umm.. You know inside you… Ileftmyenergyinsideyouthatswhyyouhaveitinyou.”_

_Kaguya gave up in trying to contain her laughter and laughed hilariously at Shinju. Shinju glower at her for daring to laugh at him, even with his still red face, and told her to stop laughing before she wakes their children up from their nap._

_“Ok ok, I’ll stop,” snickered Kaguya. “Can you repeat the last sentence? I didn’t manage to catch what you said since you spoke too fast.”_

_Shinju sighed but repeated it again, even if had his red face turned away from Kaguya because of embarrassment. “I left my energy inside of you. That’s why you have it in you.”_

_“Oh ho? Well, that’s interesting.”_

****

**_\- End Flashback -_ **

 

So basically when she and Shinju got intimate with each other, he released his energy/seed inside her and the energy stayed with her till it became a part of her. And since their children spent months inside of her till their birth, they too inherited the energy. Kaguya and Shinju tentatively called the energy, Chakra.

 

Kaguya used what she know about magic and made it a base on how to use the new energy called Chakra. She, with the help of Shinju, taught the boys how to manipulate the chakra to do impossible things just like how magic could. But like always with young children who can’t keep a secret when they’re excited, the news of her and her children being able to use chakra spread like wildfire among the people.

 

And as always with the news of great power, there will be people who are greedy and power hungry to want those powers for themselves. And with those people, they would do anything and everything to get the power for themselves, even commit murder in the name of their supposed justice.

 

**++ Naruto x HP ..Kaguya*Ōtsutsuki.. HP x Naruto ++**

 

**_Years later.._ **

 

Kaguya cried as she heard her clan people dying at the hands of a group of the humans that wanted the power of chakra for themselves. It took her by surprised when they came rushing in with swords and flaming arrows to take her people down. She tried to help as many of her people escape and some did manage to escape. She told them to find her sons, who were out of their village visiting a neighbouring country gathering some rare herbs known for healing.

 

But before she could help the others that had not managed to escape, one of the humans stabbed a poisoned sword at her back from behind. The fast acting poison paralyzed her and she fell to the ground unable to move at all. The leader of the group approached where she fell and roughly grabbed her hair to pull her up, causing her to cry out in pain.

 

“Well well well! Look what we have here. The Demon Bitch herself. It’s a shame that we didn’t get the sons as well.” Letting go of the she-demon, he ordered his men to hold her up. “My men and I have heard that you have taken into yourself a great power, you called it Chakra right, and when your spawns are born, they too have that power. My sources say that you ate the Fruit of that Ancient Divine Tree to get the power. That the God from the Divine Tree favoured you so much to give you the Fruit and the power that comes with it. Now, tell me how you got the Fruit from the Tree and I will let you and your spawns live!”

 

“No…” Kaguya said in a breathless pained voice. She knew that men like him would never keep their promise. Even if she told him, she knew that he would kill her anyway. So no, she won’t tell him anything at all.

 

**Slap!**

The leader slapped her harshly for defying him. Looking at the she-demon’s defiant eyes, he knew that she won’t give him any information about the Fruit. Well, that’s okay. Lucky for them that they had tortured some information from the villagers that the lived and served the she-demon’s clan. The villagers told them about the location of the tree so they would just have to drag the she-demon to the tree and torture her till she gives up the information on how she got the Fruit.

 

He ordered the men that was hold her to drag her to where the Divine Tree’s location was. He made sure that the others are doing their job of killing and torturing the she-demon’s clan people and the humans that served them for information about the Divine Tree and its Fruit of Power. After making sure that his men are doing what they are ordered to do, he made his way to the Tree where his two men stood guard over the paralyzed she-demon.

 

“Now, tell me how to get to the Fruit of Power or I’ll torture it out of you!”

 

**..*..*..*..**

 

**_Blood.._ **

****

**_So much blood…_ **

 

She didn’t know that a person can hold so much blood inside of them. And now, she was losing said blood at an alarming speed because of the fatal wound on her stomach and near her heart. She knew that it won’t be long till she dies of blood loss.

 

Somewhere near her, she hears the roar of a large angry animal or beast and the screaming and shouting of people dying.

 

**_Shinju.._ **

 

That was Shinju roaring in anger at the people who tried to kill her in front of his tree, in front him. Her poor lover had to watch as they tortured her and then stabbed her so that she would bleed to death in front of him.

 

**_Oh Shinju…  I’m sorry…_ **

 

Kaguya knew that it was selfish of her to not have Shinju physically appear in front of them when the men came to drag her to the Tree. She didn’t want the men to know about Shinju because if they knew that Shinju loved her, they would try to bargain Shinju to give them the Power in exchange of letting her live.

 

But she knew that men like them won’t uphold their promises and even if Shinju give them the Power, they would still kill her and then burn the Tree so that no one else would get the Power. So she didn’t give in to their torture and Shinju suffered through the torture with her.

 

But when they stabbed her through her stomach and near her heart, Kaguya felt a burst of power from Shinju. The next thing she knew, Shinju’s Tree was turned into a raging ten-tailed beast of some sort that is filled with malicious energy. She guessed that it was too much for Shinju beat as he watched her being killed in front of him, the feeling of pure hatred toward those men changed his soothing and pure natural energy to a bubbling malicious energy that was filled with revenge and hatred.

 

**_Ah, Shinju… Hagoromo.. And Hamura… I’m sorry everyone.. I’m sorry that I can’t be there for you…_ **

 

Kaguya died looking at the bright full moon that looks to be painted red with her blood and the blood of the people who died by Shinju’s hands.

 

**++ Naruto x HP ..Kaguya*Ōtsutsuki.. HP x Naruto ++**

 

Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki stood over their mother’s grave solemnly. Their clan members who managed to escape the attack had found them and inform them of the attack on their village. They rushed to their village to help those who are still there but by the time they arrived, they were too late.

 

Their father, Shinju, who was also the God of the Divine Tree, was already on the rampage. His previous natural and pure energy had become twisted with revenge and hatred. Hamura tried to find their mother while Hagoromo tried to calm their father down. But it seemed that their father was so far gone that he didn’t recognise either Hagoromo or Hamura. Their father had laid waste to everyone in the village that day, be it their enemies or their people.

 

By the time Hagoromo managed to lead his father away from their village, everyone was dead, be it by their enemy or by accident, being killed by their father’s new ten-tailed beast form. Hamura eventually found their mother’s dead body in front of where the Tree should have been. It looks like she was stabbed through the stomach and the heart and was left there to bleed to death, probably by their enemies.

 

It looks like what they were told by their clan members who managed to escape was true. That their enemies wanted to find out the source of their Power and so they tortured and killed their mother in front of the Tree. Hagoromo and Hamura guessed that their father say their mother’s death and vowed revenge on the people who dared to harmed their mother. Their father literally went mad when his natural and pure energy became twisted with grief, revenge and hatred.

 

After burying the dead, including their mother and their dead clan members, Hagoromo and Hamura didn’t know what they were going to do. The Ōtsutsuki Clan was now reduced to more than a handful of numbers, them included. Their mother, the Clan Leader was also dead by their enemy and their father was now raging ten-tailed beast that is destroying anything and everything in his path.

 

But one thing is certain to them. They need to stop their father before he destroys the world. But first, they need to train their chakra powers so that they could either try to restore their father back from his madness, defeat him if they can’t or seal him away if they can’t defeat him.

 

**..*..*..*..**

 

**_Many years later.._ **

 

It was only many years later that the ten-tailed beast (Jubi), the once Divine Tree God called Shinju, was sealed away to prevent the total destruction of their world. Hagoromo, together with his twin Hamura was able to defeat the Jubi, in battle and sealed it within Hagoromo. With that act, Hagoromo became the first ever Jinchuuriki in the Elemental Lands.

 

Hagoromo and Hamura parted ways after defeating and sealing the Jubi. Hagoromo gave the title of Clan Leader to his younger twin brother, Hamura, knowing that his brother was more suited to Clan Leader. He, on the other hand, travelled the lands, giving chakra to everyone in the world as well as spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu.

 

Through his great deeds, Hagoromo becoming revered as the ‘Sage of the Six Paths’. As he grew old, he knew that time was running out for him and that he would eventually die. He knows that his death would unleash the Jubi back into the world to continue its rampage so he came up with a plan to prevent that.

 

Hagoromo separated the Jubi's chakra from its body and used his Creation of All Things (Banbutsu Sōzō) ability to create the nine tailed beasts. And then he used Chibaku Tensei to seal the Jubi’s husk in the moon. Thus, it was then that the Jubi sealed away for good, until someone else release him back that is…

 

**++ Naruto x HP ..TBC.. HP x Naruto ++**

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder what Shinju looked like? Well, he would probably look something like Hashirama. Anyway, I’ve been wanting to write a tragic love story between Kaguya and the spirit tree god Shinju since forever and now I got the chance to write it. Hope you all liked this first chapter so far. 
> 
> And I wish you all have a Happy Chinese New Year and a long happy holiday for those countries who celebrate them!


End file.
